Swap
by Rosepetal987
Summary: A RP turned story-not really-by me as Marly and Changeable-Destiny as Vexen. The idea to do this was passed off of how 'quick' some RPers do things, and us realizing we really do take our time... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(This is a VexMar fic. I should state this now, this is a fic that started because my Marly being the weirdo I am partook in Seme-uke swap week, so Marly became the uke. I state that Marly probably will seem a bit OOC and Change was still kind of getting the hang of Vexen in this. So, ya. This is not AU by the way... Um, this chapter is pretty clean, um, do I need to say like yaoi warning? I mean it's Marly...that should just be obvious by now. So, um, that is really all I have to say on this one...)

Swap

1.

"But by no means should that be taken as an incentive to pester me further, Marluxia."

"Ah, but it is fun to see how you respond, Vexen! That, and I was not joking about what I said before, I will _remove_ anyone that gets in my way."

"I'm not surprised, my dear."

"Hn, as you should not be, by now."

"You know, you need not be so protective of me. I am capable of caring for myself."

"I-I know that...Vexen. Just let me be protective though, ok?"

*blush* "Er...all right, then."

"Nn, I really don't want to lose you Vexen." *Stares at ground* "I do apologize if I act over protective though...I...I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't." *brushes cheek*

"Nn..." *Blushes almost* "Really, Vexen?"

*smirk* "It depends how much you happen to piss me off."

"Ah, but you know you like it, my beloved masochist."

"E-excuse me?"

"Ah, there is no need to deny it, love~"

*grudgingly* "There's also no need to broadcast it, my _darling_."

"Oh, yes, I forget, I forget, love, you really are still in the _closet_ aren't chu? "

"What the hell are you talking about, Marluxia? I never said anything about that. I'm just saying that you don't need to announce our...I mean, what I happen to like..."

"Ha, you didn't deny it either though, right? Fine, I'll stop if it will make you 'happy'. I will stop..."

"Hmph! Even if I did deny it, the rest of the Organization knows our situation."

"Would...would you rather they did not, Vexen?"

"Well...I suppose I'm glad that they didn't make a huge fuss over it when they did find out. And since when did I ever care about anyone's thoughts, save for yours?"

"Tch, they were smart enough not to. That and you do care about what they so, don't you? You care about what Superior says, right?"

*shrug* "We all have to put up with him, so I don't have a choice in that respect. Yours is a special case."

"'Special case' so you say, Vexen, but it's the same though, isn't it? Even as your lover, you still view me below you don't you!"

*grabs shoulders* "Marluxia, control yourself! You're completely misconstruing my words!" *sigh* "If I truly thought of you as such a waste of time-which I don't-why would I even be with you in the first place?"

"Nn," *Stares up at, mildly surprised* "You-you said it yourself didn't you...? That...that I would not have to worry. I-I'm just easy aren't I? I-I have no problem with being used like that Vexen, so just say it, ok? It will be easier that way...ok…?"

"Listen to me. If I said you were easy, I'd be lying to you."

*Marluxia grasped onto Vexen's cloak with his right hand then* "I-I mean it sexually, not personality wise, Vexen. I-I will do anything for you, ok? So you only need me!"

*gathers into a hug* "By no means are you easy in that respect, either, but I hate it when you overthink what I say and fly off the handle. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"Nn," *hugs back slowly* "I-I would get 'worked up' either way..." *Mumbles* "I-I'm sorry...I-I-I'm just...confused..."

*raises eyebrow* "I don't see what you would need to be confused about, Marluxia."

*Nuzzles face against Scientist's chest, just trying to get as close as possible* "I-I don't even know...anymore..."

*strokes back of neck* "Then just let it go. Don't dwell on it like this."

"Nn, I-I can't help it, I-I'm not like you Vexen, I hate to be alone." *Almost purring at the touch to his neck, his "emotions" getting the better of him again*

"You're not alone at this particular moment..." *buries face into the other's hair*

"That-that's my point, love..." Marluxia whispered as he grasped onto the back of the other's cloak more tightly. "Vexen."

Even through his gloves, the Academic could sense Marluxia's body temperature rising as he continued to stroke the Assassin's neck and felt the neophyte pressing his body tighter against his own. "Yes, Marluxia?" asked Vexen.

Marluxia could sense his eyesight weakening again; as usual he was a person controlled by his own lust. That and the scientist's cold touch really did always work on his body, not that he minded that, and ignored the underlying meaning to it at times. "Vex-Vexen...would-would you...?" He was "nervous" as he spoke, much different from his usual prideful demeanor. "You want to own me, right...?" He tried to find a way to ask such a thing without just flatly stating it. Confusion was by far nervousness now, and he almost did 'hate' that.

It took a second for the idea to register—and when it did, Vexen couldn't help but stop and tense the slightest bit and look down at the mass of pink burrowing into his chest. Was he really _asking_ for it? "Wait, are you sure you...? You know I've never been on top before," Vexen cautioned.

Marluxia tipped his head back slightly now, blue eyes barely open as he tried to smile slightly, some form of odd fear showing in his eyes. "If-if it's what Vexen wants, then it is ok..." he whispered softly, nervously." As-as long as Vexen is 'happy' it does not matter what happens to me, ok?" He was being honest, as usual—it was just a different kind of honesty, was all.

Vexen continued staring down at his precious rose, noting that his normally bright, lucid blue eyes had hazed over to a deep cobalt hue. It wasn't that the scientist wouldn't have a clue as to what to do (anatomically he knew exactly where everything was), but he didn't know how Eleven's body would respond if he let Vexen have his way. "I'd..." he trailed off and sighed before starting again, "I know you've taken me before, but have you ever been in my position?"

Marluxia stared up at Vexen for a moment before staring down, pink hair slipping over his face slightly, he was a _flower_ after all, and that alone should have explained such a thing. "I look like a damn girl, Vexen! Of course I have!" His mood switching instantly, like normal, he felt some stab of anger, not really wanting to admit such a thing. Letting go of Vexen's cloak now, his hands fell back to his side; he _hated_ such memories.

The blond's expression hardened and he took a hold of Eleven's chin. "Would you rather I neglect to ask you completely?" asked Four, his voice still quiet. "You asked me the same question; it would only be fair to extend the same courtesy, correct?"

Marluxia's blue eyes winced closed once the blond grasped onto his chin. "I-I only asked you that because...because I had not thought you had...had a male as a lover before..." his voice softening as he spoke, "I-I only want to make you happy, Vexen."

Vexen blinked slowly and took a deep breath, his hand now cupping Marluxia's cheek. "Pay attention," he began, leaning down a little with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You do, truly you do. No matter how often it appears as if I want to strangle you, I do enjoy your company. Am I clear on this?"

Marluxia's blue eyes blinked slowly hearing Vexen's words, more than only slightly surprised by them. It made him almost "happy" hearing that, though. "Nn, yes, Vexen" was really all he found himself able to whisper. Confused again by his own "emotions"—that and he was trying to ignore his own memories—they were not helping him at all; it all made so little sense.

Vexen smiled a little wider. "Good," he murmured, brushing his lips against the Assassin's. The kiss was solid, chaste at the moment, as the ice-wielder's eyes closed.

Marluxia kissed back softly, oddly not trying to deepen it as he usually would. He was confused, and that did always make him act oddly, his blue eyes sliding closed slowly. His right hand moved to grasp onto Vexen's hair gently, really only because he liked the feel of it, no more meaning than that.

Four felt his hair being gently combed through, trying to be as careful as possible. He knew Marluxia's "moods" grew fickle when he was in so docile a situation, so Vexen proceeded with caution, running his tongue over the other's bottom lip after a while.

Eleven continued to comb his fingers through blond hair softly, at that moment liking the soft touch. He felt Vexen's tongue against his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth slightly. He was not trying to control Vexen this time; he really did only want to see if Vexen really _could_ take him or not. It seemed like a fun enough game to him to try.

Vexen slid in his tongue, methodically exploring his way in further. The hand on Marluxia's cheek slid down his neck to the shoulder while the other hand supported the flower's lower back.

Marluxia did clutch onto Vexen's hair tightly now, tipping his head back a few degrees to change the angle slightly. Not fighting with Vexen this time, he _loved_ that feeling of being explored by the Scientist in truth. His other hand was still at his side; he was not one to submit but he did like the feeling right then, he almost enjoyed it actually, which he found odd and brushed off of course. His own discomfort meant so little to him.

A pang of sensation shot down Vexen's spine, his kisses growing hungrier. After a moment the blond pulled away before homing in on the soft skin of the neophyte's neck. His breath was slightly cool when he blew on Marluxia's comparatively warmer skin, tickling the younger.

(Yes, my Marly is a Frenchman. This is not AU though; my Marly just has a habit of speaking in French, even more so when he is in an uke position. On this note Vexen knows some French, but not really much.) Dire quoi? –Say what? Dieu –god. Professeur –professor. Mon amour –my love. Protégé –it is something like student, but it also means protected. Fatigue- it means 'tired'. *Laughs* But one would not usually say it alone, but, eh, laziness lets Marly misuse French… Idiote- no, this is not a mistake, idiot in French is idiote. Stupid works the same way, becoming stupide. Je t'aime-I love you, though at times Marly just says 't'aime' which is love you.)


	2. Chapter 2

(It gets a bit warmer from here on out~)

2.

"Mn," Marluxia almost whimpered when Vexen broke the kiss. He liked that cold feeling by far, though he really _loved_ any touch from the man, and his body did not lie about that fact at all, not that he would either. He shivered slightly when he did feel the Scientist's breathe on his neck; it was a sensitive area for the flower after all. "Love..." he only mumbled now.

Vexen's eyes opened, not catching Marluxia's words. His own eyes had begun to fog over, darkening to a deep evergreen. "What was that?" the elder whispered into the rose's ear, his voice like velvet. So far, Marluxia was nearly putty in Vexen's arms, but the Academic was still cautious should his lover decide to switch mindsets yet again.

Marluxia's eyes were tightly shut as he whispered "Love." The Scientist's voice working on him with ease, Marluxia was just trying to stay calm really, and not be "scared". Emotions without being emotions, they could switch easily. That was how he acted after all, but he had to stay soft and "gentle" like this if he was going to _let_ Vexen take him, which was what he wanted. He wanted to feel _owned_ by the Academic.

Vexen drew back and slowly laced the fingers of both hands in Marluxia's hair, pushing it back to get a better view of his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed; his eyes, closed—needless to say he was quite enjoying what was going on, the mere thought of it making Vexen's face flush even more. "I...love you, Marluxia," the blond purred, claiming his lips again. Because of Vexen's usually-guarded attitude toward most, he still had some trouble voicing what he seemed to feel.

Marluxia's blush deepened slightly when he felt Vexen's hands push his hair back, blue eyes opening for only a moment, not even getting a chance to reply before the Scientist did kiss him again. Not that he did mind, of course. His face did not feel nearly as warm as his body though, it was burning a certain kind of heat, and it was the one he did always have around the scientist. Purring gently into the kiss, he just tried to stay calm and actually try not to push Vexen back just by instinct to dominate really anyone. His hands were now at his own sides, not even touching the scientist besides by the kiss. It was only to see what he would do, after all.

He loved the sound of the rose's voice letting him know that he liked what Vexen was doing. Thinking that it was time to move on, the Academic twirled the drawstring of Marluxia's hood around his fingers and gently pulled down. Green eyes cracked open slightly to see what the other's reaction would be.

He was pleased when he felt the Scientist pull on his hood slightly, ignoring how it did mess with his hair as he pulled his head back. He broke the kiss this time himself. "Please..." he whispered, his eyes still tightly closed. He was positive Vexen would know what he meant this time.

Freeing one hand and snapping his fingers Vexen mentioned, "I hope you don't mind my room this time." A portal opened behind the scholar, and he slowly backed in, pulling Marluxia along.

They reappeared in Four's quarters, the room looking a little plain compared to Marluxia's. The place was kept clean save for the desk which was somewhat cluttered with archives and scrawled notes. As Vexen led Marluxia toward his bed, he gently pushed on the other's chest as a signal for him to lie down.

Marluxia liked how Vexen did pull him along; he was not really use to being controlled. Yes, people did try, and not really succeed, so it was nice to him in a strange way.  
Marluxia understood what Vexen wanted when he did push on his chest; it was instinct to him really, not even speaking at all as he sat down on the bed before laying back. Pink hair flattened behind his head as his blue eyes widened, putting on a fake innocent expression as he set his hands above his head. "Nn, Vexen?"

Vexen joined Marluxia on his bed, removing his boots before hovering over the Assassin on all fours. "Yes?" the blond asked, toying with the clasp on his lover's cloak.

Marluxia's right hand moved slightly to grasp on Vexen's hair, though before he did so he set it back on the bed. "Do whatever you want to me, ok Vexen? No matter what I say, understood?" he whispered back, his blue eyes barely open now. He was by far acting differently than his usual controlling self, but he still had control to some degree, of course.

Vexen's brow furrowed as he flicked open the clasp and pulled down the zipper, his nervousness showing again. Marluxia was just going to _let_ him do this? What if he messed up? He opened his mouth in protest, but no words would come out once he saw Marluxia looking up at him like that. The Academic merely nodded, quickly removing his gloves and letting his hands slide over Marluxia's torso.

Marluxia shivered slightly when he felt Vexen's hands on him again, still not completely used to the cold. He moved his right hand to the blond's neck. "Instinct, remember?" he whispered softly, blue eyes wide open again. He could tell the Scientist was nervous, he had expected it in truth, but that was also part of why he was_ allowing_ this. He wanted Vexen to actually know and _feel_ what it was like to own him, even if it was only this once—if he decided he did not like it, that was fine with him. He just wanted to feel owned; even once would be enough.

Four blinked, remembering what Marluxia was talking about. "Er...right," Vexen responded, returning his focus to the task at hand. Both cloaks were soon disposed of, leaving both men clothed from only the waist down. Vexen then took Marluxia's hands and focused his energy, creating a pair of icy shackles on the rose's wrists. "Feeling cold yet?" asked the scholar as he kissed Marluxia's throat and slowly ground their hips together.

Marluxia was pleased to have his cloak off, and even more pleased by the urgency with which Vexen seemed to do so. Wanting to touch him again but taking in the fact he had just _shackled_ him of all things as a way of telling him not to. He would have to remember to pay back such a favor at another time. "Nn...only slightly," Marluxia mumbled, since it was really only his upper half that felt cold at all. Wrapping his legs around Vexen's now to pull him closer, he was trying to submit in truth, but he still would not fully let Vexen have all the fun though.

The Academic smirked, expecting the answer. "Of course...but I should think you'd be very warm, oh, _here_, for instance?" With that Vexen flipped open the button on Marluxia's pants and without warning shoved his cold hand down the front.

"Tch." the Assassin was only able to make that sound as his blue eyes tightened close feeling Vexen's cold hand. He _always_ felt warm though, and that was by far usually obvious. He did not mind such "teasing" though, that and really any part of his body was warmer than Vexen's anyway. It was what he was after though, that touch.

Vexen couldn't help but grin wider as he bent down to Marluxia's ear. "Forgive me, but I can't quite hear you. Can you speak up, please?" he whispered, squeezing slightly before withdrawing his hand and tugging Marluxia's pants down while gently biting down on his ear.

Marluxia lifted his hips up slightly so Vexen could more easily remove his pants, whimpering almost at the loss of his cold touch _there_. His face had become a soft shade of pink now, almost like his hair, at the feeling to his ear; he had always been overly sensitive, and it was even worse when the person doing the touching was someone he _liked_ let alone _loved_. "T-Tease..." he finally whispered, blue eyes opening in a mild glare."You're a tease!"

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Vexen laughed softly at his lover. "Ah, I'm afraid that can't be helped, my darling," he taunted, placing a quick kiss on Marluxia's lips and ruffling his hair, "Not when you've given me _this_ to work with." Number Four settled his hands on Marluxia's thighs, running his hands upward along them.

Marluxia winced hearing Vexen laugh, not really sure if it was because of how the Scientist did laugh or if it was because he "felt" laughed _at_. He ignored that kiss and shook his head. "I-I can't help it!" It was the truth, the slightest touch from Vexen did easily arouse him, and he ignored the fact for the most part, disliking how _easy_ that made him "feel".

Vexen leaned over Marluxia again, their faces nearly touching. "Of course you can't...at least that's what this is telling me," he said, removing Eleven's underwear and running one finger up the length of his manhood.

Marluxia winced slightly before almost visually shivering, "I-I am not...joking." Which he was not as he tried to stay calm.

(And these so shall stop at random places, be ready for that~! *Laughs evilly*)


	3. Chapter 3

(It gets *Coughs* Very, very, rather smutty from this point on...and this is just the /oral/ bit. Odd side note: Vexen is so fun to deal with when he cannot speak~ And Marly...Marly is just odd...)

3.

"Fine, I suppose you've been patient enough..." Vexen lowered his head, letting the tip of his nose draw a trail down the center of Marluxia's body to where his attention was needed the most. A little unsure of how to go about it, the blond gently flicked the head of the other's erection with his tongue.

"Nn, don't...Vexen..." Marluxia whimpered, feeling the scientist lick him. It really was only to see how Vexen would reply after all. He wanted to touch the scientist, but the ice-cuffs stopped him, and he was annoyed by that fact…and pleased.

Green eyes flitted up for a moment to look at Marluxia's nearly-helpless form. "I thought you told me to ignore you. Besides," Vexen teased, blowing on the sensitive skin. "I think I have just a tiny advantage." He moved to take it all in, but at the last moment he drew back, one hand at his chin as if in deep thought. "But if you don't want me to continue, I could just leave you here..."

Marluxia's blue eyes widened for a moment before tightening again, almost in some odd form of "sadness". "It-it's not that..." he whispered softly, "Just...I wouldn't expect you to do something like that...is all..." His voice was low and at its usual monotonous level. He really was just trying to figure out how far he really could push Vexen's personal boundaries, was all. He gave no care to how he "felt", since he didn't, but he did not want the other to be "uncomfortable".

The blond was still a bit apprehensive about doing this but he shrugged it off and replied, "You learn something new every day." Returning to where he was before, Vexen licked Marluxia's tip once more before closing his mouth around it and starting a slow pace. One cold hand grabbed the base to aid what his mouth was doing.

Marluxia really just tried to stay calm feeling Vexen around him, not wanting to startle the scientist in any way by thrusting himself into the blond's mouth. That and with how slow the pace was, he could control himself rather well. "Pro-professeur..." he whimpered softly.

Vexen's free hand grazed the surface of Marluxia's stomach, feeling how his muscles tensed as he tried to control himself. _He's holding back? _thought the Academic. _That won't do, now will it?_ Vexen gradually began to quicken his pace, loving the sweet sound of Marluxia's voice calling for him.

"Nn...professeur..." Marluxia whimpered at the touch to his stomach, trying to stay in control of actions. He could not lose to his lust and hurt Vexen, he would not lose. It was difficult though, feeling the pace on his length quicken, of course making it harder for him to stay calm. He really only whimpered, a much different sound than the ones he made when on top. "S-Stop...professeur!"

Knowing that Marluxia's reflexes would soon get the better of his body, Vexen debated whether he should listen to the neophyte's pleas this time, feeling the tension beneath the hand on Eleven's stomach; he was trying hard not to go overboard. Unfortunately for Marluxia, Vexen stuck to the promise he'd made to his rose. As if to say "no," the blond's hand tightened around the base and he sucked harder, running his tongue along the underside of Marluxia's shaft and humming in the back of his throat.

"Tch, professeur..." Marluxia whimpered feeling his sense of control starting to slip away with ease. This was what he had told Vexen to do after all: not listen to him. It was better like that; if the Scientist did listen to him at all the rose most likely would not be able to stay in such a submissive state. Thrusting slightly into the Academic's mouth as he could not control his reflexes any longer, the vibrations that were running through his body were driving him crazy. That and he was positive Four could tell he was holding back, not really sure if that was a good thing or not.

Vexen continued, gradually testing his own limits by taking in more and more of Marluxia while making sure he didn't gag. He began bobbing his head up and down, Marluxia's scent overwhelming his senses. What he was doing was working so far; if he kept it up the rest should go smoothly, so he thought.

"Mhn, Vex-Vexen..." Marluxia moaned slightly, his voice was fairly quiet after all, though he also bit his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress his voice, which was working only slightly. He was giving into his own lust, moving his hips to the Scientist's motions. Sure, the Academic was not that _good_ at it, but it was still his lover sucking on him and that alone made it feel wonderful.

The mere sound of Marluxia's voice coupled with the look on his face sent a shock of arousal down Vexen's spine. As they progressed the blond's inhibitions lowered a bit more. Feeling a little more daring, he knew he probably wouldn't have the chance to do this again. _Am I seriously about to do this?_ Vexen thought, hoping fervently that he wouldn't shut down after he'd gotten this far. Shutting his eyes tightly in concentration, Four freed his other hand and deep-throated his lover, swirling his tongue around Marluxia.

Marluxia's eyes shot open when he felt Vexen deep-throat him. _He-he couldn't be!_ he thought simply, a form of confusion by far filling his brain. It was possible, of course, he had just not expected his Scientist to do such a thing. Moaning almost loudly now, he decided that it was best not to hide his voice, even if he still could. It was by far too wonderful to handle though; it was all just too warm and cold at the same time. He tried to stop his hips from moving and thrusting himself into the blond's mouth; he did not want to hurt him, even if he knew that the Scientist _liked_ pain.

Vexen winced marginally when he felt Marluxia thrust in further and ram the back of his throat. A feral growl rising from him, the blond seized Marluxia's hips with both hands and forced them down firmly against the mattress, still trying his best to beckon Marluxia towards release.

"S-Sorry," Marluxia whimpered, feeling Vexen force him down, expecting the reason to be because he had hurt the scientist. He really was trying not to after all. Knowing he was drawing close, any sense of control had disappeared from him now as he gave in, his hips still trying to move slightly and not really having any control over the action now. Biting his lip again, he could feel how close he was, and he insanely wanted to push the Scientist away before he came. But would Vexen really be mad at him if he did try to?

_ Don't be sorry_, thought the Academic, _If you're letting me take control this time, I'm taking as much of it as I can! If my throat's sore I can always feign illness_... Meanwhile, he felt the Assassin's motions grow more and more involuntary, a telltale sign that he wouldn't be able to take much more. Vexen continued letting his tongue work, humming at a slightly higher pitch.

He had told Vexen to not listen to him, so this made sense, though he only did half expect the Scientist to _listen_ to what he had said. Marluxia's head tilted to the side now, staring at the wall with blurred blue eyes. Those vibrations really were making him lose though. "Please, Vexen!" he yelled harshly at the scientist, a feeble attempt to make him listen, biting his lip again. He felt practically near to tears, knowing that any moment now he would come, and he did not want his Academic to be like him, not at all.

_ For the last time, no, dammit!_ Vexen thought furiously as he held down Marluxia's shuddering hips. He could feel the moisture by now, and he knew that if he made one wrong move he'd choke horribly. Bracing himself, Vexen sucked harder and waited for Marluxia to let go.

_ Sorry_... was all that Marluxia thought now; he knew he could not stop Vexen. Or at least he could not stop him in a way that would not cause harm or make him lose his Scientist. He knew he could also not hold back anymore. Not even _yelling_ his lover's name as he did come, it was more of a whimper if anything. Yes, physically he did feel wonderful—no matter what he would always feel wonderful just because it was his lover touching him—mentally though, mentally he "felt" horrible.

Vexen tried not to lose control as Marluxia released, getting a good majority of it. The scientist steadied his breath while he wiped what was left off his mouth and slowly looked up at his rose, who was still breathing heavily underneath him. _I actually went through with it_, thought the scholar, already trying to assess his performance given his logic-based thought process. He wouldn't be as good as Marluxia right off the bat—he could have done horribly—but Eleven had the final verdict this time.

Marluxia's blue eyes widened as he was positive the Scientist had swallowed, his breathing erratic and not something he could regain control of easily this time as he turned his head to look back at the Academic. He really was just trying to think of words to explain to Vexen how he had done, none forming as he opened his mouth in an effort to speak. He simply tried to move his hands from above him head in an effort to touch his lover now, trying to smile gently.

Clearing his throat, Vexen lifted a shaky hand, snapping his fingers to dispel the ice-bonds. He leaned over Marluxia's sweat-slicked form and brushed a few matted locks from his face. "So?" he croaked, a shyness in his eyes, "What do you think?"  
Unfortunately, seeing Marluxia like that underneath him made Vexen's current problem painfully evident—literally.


	4. Chapter 4

(Um, it calms down for a few moments from this point and then insanely increases, if you cannot stomach yaoi skip this, please, I beg of thee...)

4.

Marluxia grasped onto a few strands of blond hair once his wrists were free, left hand falling back onto the bed as he tugged Vexen by his hair. "Never again." Marluxia hissed at the Scientist, anger in his blue eyes as he stared into Vexen's green, doubting this was what he wanted to hear after all. His breathing became easier. "Got that?"

Vexen grunted at the unexpected pull to his hair. "It depends-am I still not supposed to be listening to you?" the Academic asked nonchalantly, confusion written across his features. "Did I hurt you somehow?"

Marluxia slowly let go of Vexen's hair, hand falling back onto the bed, "No, I hurt you Vexen, didn't I?" he replied softly, his voice gentle as he stared up at his Scientist, switching moods quickly as usual.

Furrowing his brows in thought, Vexen mused, "Well, I must admit that I was initially afraid of that happening, but now that I know firsthand it wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought." Glancing down at his beautiful flower, he added with a wry smile, "Though I think someone seemed to enjoy it, no?"

Marluxia looked off to the side again, frowning slightly in displeasure. "That was not the point. I want to give you pleasure Vexen, not the other way around." He was only being truthful after all. He did enjoy it, and there was no denying that, but he was also not just going to flatly _say_ so. It was obvious enough by his reactions that he had enjoyed it.

The scholar shook his head. "And you did, Marluxia," he explained, "Just because I didn't come this time doesn't necessarily mean that I didn't derive some sort of pleasure from it...because I did...very much so, in fact." He trailed off, trying to phrase the next sentence. "Which leads me to my current...situation..." The Academic's face flushed, afraid that he'd blown his chance and would be rejected this time. The fact that he never blatantly asked for Marluxia before didn't exactly help his sudden bashfulness.

Marluxia actually started to laugh hearing this, switching gears once again, "No need to be shy, mon amour," he whispered, his blue eyes opening wider as he moved to sit up slightly. Left hand going to flip his own hair slightly, "You should know I _love_ to do such things, ok, Vexen?" He actually almost found it _cute_ how shy the Scientist was, most likely because he was not used to it.

Vexen blinked and looked into Marluxia's eyes, his face still on fire as he cradled the back of the rose's head with his hand. _I feel like a complete idiot for asking_, thought the Academic, cursing himself for being so embarrassed. "Er...yes," responded the chemist, leaning over to push Marluxia back down.

Marluxia simply lay back against the bed, still laughing slightly. "Cute, Vexen is cute," he laughed at the blond, finding how red the Academic's face was. It was simply that, _cute_. That and he was not trying to make the Scientist "feel" embarrassed or anything; he just found that being honest was best.

Vexen sighed and rolled his eyes upon hearing Marluxia laugh. "Be quiet, you," he huffed as he discarded his remaining clothing. Slicking up his fingers in his mouth, Four eventually found Eleven's entrance and inserted one finger.

Marluxia did stop laughing when Vexen practically told him to—not really because of that, but more because it was short-lived amusement for the rose. He smirked slightly though as he watched Vexen remove the rest of his clothing, pleased by the sight naturally. His left eye actually winced closed when he felt Four insert a finger; it did not hurt, and it would be quite easy. It had simply been a while for him was all. "Vex-Vexen..." he whispered softly, "You-don't have to."

"But I want to," replied the Academic with a smirk. The blond took his sweet time preparing Marluxia, noting how easily the rose hardened again upon seeing him fully exposed. "My, that was quick," teased the blond, slipping in a second finger. As he did so he traced Marluxia's chest with his free hand, caressing his smooth skin.

"T-tease." Marluxia whispered slightly; he could not help but be hard around his lover after all. He was simply a person like that though. He enjoyed sex, and sex with his lover made his drive even worse. "Dirty tease." Feeling himself hungrily take in Four's fingers, he whimpered slightly from the touches to his chest. He moved his hands to the back of Vexen's head to pull him closer, "Mon amour."

The third finger soon followed suit as Vexen set to work on Marluxia's chest, using his tongue and free hand to target the rose's nipples. A shock ran down his spine when he felt Marluxia's hands on the back of his head. "I'm not the only one that will be dirty once we're through," whispered the blond, migrating up to his lover's collarbone.

Marluxia gasped, feeling the third finger enter him as he was both ready and not for it. He felt wonderful like that, hands entangling in Vexen's hair as he softly touched him, which was by far the opposite of how he "felt" at that moment. He was simply gentle when on the bottom, was all. He moaned slightly when his nipples were touched. "I-I already am Vexen. Are-are you sure about you being though?" he whispered back, concern in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm positive," replied Vexen, keeping his fingers inside for a while longer before slowly pulling them out. The Academic slicked up his own member and shifted his weight forward, poised at Marluxia's entrance. Both hands stroking the Assassin's hips, Vexen looked down at his rose. "Are you ready?" asked he.

Marluxia only wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck in response, pulling the blond down into a kiss; it seemed the simplest way to say "yes" without really saying "yes", to the rose. That and he had felt ready the whole time; he had simply let Vexen prep him because he "wanted to". He had no concept of pain during sex—in truth, as long as he did climax and his lover seemed _pleased_, pain meant nothing.

Moaning into the kiss, Vexen thrust himself in all the way, allowing himself to be a little rougher with his beloved. The blond pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, shuddering violently as he felt Marluxia's intense heat around him. Reaching down with one arm, Vexen hoisted one of the Assassin's knees to his pale shoulder while the other hand slowly pushed the other knee up and to the side so his legs would spread more.

Marluxia gasped when he felt Vexen thrust into him. He had expected it to be rough, but it still did shock him slightly, trying not to break the kiss though as he tightened his grasp around his lover's back. He let the Scientist move his legs as if he were a doll. In a sense he had no problem being a doll, being a _plaything_. Spreading his legs to make it easier for Vexen, he did not want to give his lover any trouble of course, trying to be good just like he was. That feeling was wonderful though, the feeling of ownership which he loved washing over him.

Vexen continued, lightly biting at Marluxia's lip, kissing his chin, sucking at his Adam's apple. At the same time, the scholar hadn't realized just how flexible his lover could be, how pliable his strong legs were. "Marluxia..." whispered the blond, nuzzling his flower's ear.

Marluxia only moaned quietly at Vexen's touches to his body, he was simply a quiet person was all, not even trying to suppress his voice now. Hearing his name the Assassin did whisper "Yes?" as his blue eyes winced closed. Too damn wonderful.

"You've hopelessly addicted me," Vexen could only whisper as he changed his angle of penetration, his face beet-red as he uttered those words. Green eyes slid shut, concentrating on finding that elusive spot...

"I-I..." Marluxia gasped, left hand grasping onto Vexen's hair in an attempt just to keep his hand on the blond, trying his best not to pull said blond's hair as he did so. He smiled for a moment before screaming sharply as he felt Vexen hit his sweet spot, actually screaming this time. That was something he could not control at all, no matter how much practice he had with softening his voice and staying quiet.

Vexen was startled by Marluxia's sudden outburst, nearly jumping out of his skin before he realized what had caused it. When he did, the Academic couldn't restrain the toothy grin that spread over his face. "Oh, I wonder what _this_ could be!" he hissed, poking the same spot again on the next thrust.

Marluxia could not help but grasp onto Vexen's hair when he felt the blond hit his spot again, "D-dieu, professeur!" he could not help but yell those words in French strangely enough, mixture of memory and the fact he liked how the language sounded in truth.

Vexen had him at this point, moaning as his hair was pulled sharply and he seemed to be in his own world with Marluxia. "Say it again for me," the Academic commanded, increasing his pace a little more though his breathing was growing ragged.

Marluxia's grasp on Vexen's hair tightened and weakened with his own irregular breathing, his blue eyes tightly closed and his head slightly tilted upwards, "Dire quoi? Pro-professeur?" even saying just that was becoming difficult for the flower, it was not for the fact he was near, though he to some level was, it was simply his inability to breath while being so close to his lover at such an extent.

Vexen could barely think clearly enough to translate as both he and Marluxia were approaching the home stretch. The Academic, used to coming before his lover, was giving his all to try to last longer than the one beneath him despite the pain from his hair being pulled and accidentally catching a glimpse of Marluxia with his head thrown back in the throes of pleasure, which nearly sent him over the edge.

No response, and while Marluxia would usually repeat himself his voice would not let him. Being really only able to moan deeply at the pleasure his lover was giving him. He knew just how close he was, but being the stubborn person he was he did not _want_ to come before his lover, one hand slipping away from Vexen's hair and grazing his arm slightly before falling back onto the bed. Dieu, it felt wonderful, being so full like this, flexing around his lover in pleasure. Just trying to hold back, wanting to feel his lover come before he actually did again that night.

Vexen heard Marluxia's deep voice in his ear and felt his muscles tighten around him, driving him insane-he couldn't take it anymore. "Marluxia-!" the Academic choked out before his body clench violently once, twice, coming hard on the third with a cry, pollinating his flower thoroughly. He felt extremely light-headed and tried not to pass out at least until Marluxia came.

"Shh." Marluxia whispered almost gently for a moment, other hand weakening from Vexen's hair and slipping back onto the bed. Feeling the vibrations of Vexen coming in him, hearing him scream his name, dieu he loved that. Whispering his lover's name as he finally came, it was breathless and soft but showed just how much he had enjoyed himself. He was simply quiet about it, _graceful_.

As he felt Marluxia come right after him, Vexen couldn't help but still feel a tinge of jealousy for not being able to contain himself like Marluxia could, even though the Academic knew that his lover liked when he was loud. Still fighting to retain his consciousness, Four slowly lowered Marluxia's legs and pulled out. He flopped on his back at Marluxia's side in sweet, satiated exhaustion.

Marluxia whimpered when he felt Vexen pull out of him. His body felt sore, though it was a soreness he did enjoy. He closed his legs and rolled onto his side toward his lover and smiling slightly with his eyes still closed. He felt exhausted and debated if his Scientist did too, deciding he most likely did, in truth if he did not the rose would most likely "feel bad". "Thank...you..." he mumbled gently as he moved to nuzzle into the blond's side, always wanting to be close to him, as close as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

(Moody Marly warning~ Is really the warning this one needs...Really...it is so calm from here out, a little pervy, but calm~)

5.

Vexen couldn't respond with his chest heaving as it was. All he could do was lazily pet Marluxia's fluffy, pink head of hair. He cracked open one eye and looked at his rose, who now lay snuggled up against his now-warm body. _I hope you liked that as much as I did_, thought the scientist. The aftershocks of a few moments ago were fading now, but could still be felt as the embodiment of Winter lay there with Spring at his side.

_ I'll take that as a yes_, the rose thought, feeling Vexen practically pet him. He purred slightly at the feeling, though he did stop himself. Or maybe he just did not have the strength to do so right then, his breathing deep and slowly going back to normal. He simply wrapped one arm around the Academic now—Winter almost felt warm to him now, and he found that thought oddly funny yet comforting.

Eventually getting his own breathing under control, Vexen turned onto his side as well and let his arm rest comfortably across Marluxia's back and his thumb draw gentle circles on the Assassin's toned muscle. His other hand still stroked Marluxia's head as Vexen slowly leaned to place a light kiss over his rose's closed eyes.

"Nn, dieu, Vexen," Marluxia purred deeply feeling the Scientist draw circles over his back; his body was still immensely sensitive, and it would be for some time. He had calmed his breathing though for the most part, his nails raking down the blond's back without much care, softness draining away from his own touches.

The Academic's back arched under Marluxia's nails, his own nerve endings still on fire. A choked moan escaped Vexen lips feeling his rose claw at him like that. "Yes...?" he managed to say while he still tried to make his speech coherent again.

"Better," Marluxia purred finally hearing Vexen speak, almost laughing. His sense of vanity clouded his judgment again, nails stopping only once above the Scientist's waist, "Feels good, ne, professeur?"

The scholar thought about how ironic it was that the neophyte—whom he had once thought held no respect for him at all—now had the audacity to address him as "teacher." Four bit his lip and slightly narrowed his eyes down at Marluxia. "Mh...it does, my protégé," responded Vexen, putting more pressure on Marluxia's back.

_ Protégé_, Marluxia thought about that one slightly or more so the translation. Wondering if Vexen did find it odd at all that he was calling him "teacher". In truth the neophyte was not even fully sure why he was. He just was—it was not even because of respect, and it was not an endearing title, so why? "Nn, really?" he questioned softly, head tipping back at the feeling of more pressure to his back, "Ne, professeur, fatigué?"

Vexen wondered himself just how much he had left in him. He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Well, if you continue what you're doing I won't be tired for much longer."

Marluxia slipped his hands away from Vexen's back now; he had barely even realized what he was doing to begin with, worried instantly if he had hurt the blond or not. "Ne, sorry, Vexen," the rose whispered, his blue eyes finally opening when he looked up at the Scientist again, "You should sleep then."

"Don't apologize," answered the Academic, keeping his hand on the flower's back. "If anything I should be asking _you_ that question. Are you very sore?"

"It-it's nothing I can't handle..." the rose only whispered back, looking away from the scientist now. "I recover quickly, don't worry about me though." He was almost trembling as he spoke, "Only worry about yourself, professeur."

Vexen hated when Marluxia got like this. "Hush. I should think at this point I'm entitled to have some degree of concern for you, correct?" inquired the scholar, trying to stop the Assassin from shaking in his arms.

"No, you're wrong," Marluxia replied instantly, his hands grasping onto Vexen's arms now as he tried to move away slightly, "I don't _want_ you to be concerned about me, got that, professeur?"

Brow furrowing, Vexen gave Marluxia's arms a retaliating squeeze to hold him in place. "And why would that be, my love?" pressed the scholar, leaning in until they were nose-to-nose, piercing green eyes focused on the quivering Marluxia.

"Please, Vexen," Marluxia whimpered, his blue eyes closing tightly. His head tipped back slightly in a feeble attempt to get away from the blond, "I don't want mon amour to be _sad_."

"You also said that you hate being alone, isn't that right?" asked Four softly but firmly, not advancing any further. "So why in the name of oblivion do you choose to debase yourself like this? You're not some object!"

"You could never understand, Vexen," Marluxia whispered back, turning his head to the side as his eyes opened slightly. "I am fine with being an object. It makes so little difference if I am or not, so I might as well just be one." His voice was back to its usual monotony, and any sense of the happiness or _pleasure_ he had felt even just a minute ago gone from his face, even.

The scholar shook his head. "How can I understand if you don't let me at least attempt?" he began. "And I'm not 'fine' with it. You're constantly on my case about taking care of myself and whatnot, yet you don't think yourself deserving of the same luxury?"

"I want to be _owned_. Got that, Vexen?" Marluxia almost hissed those words, "And I do take care of myself; that has nothing to do with being an object or not." He looked back at Vexen as he spoke, glaring.

"That's not what I meant, Marluxia," replied Vexen. _He can be so pig-headed at times_, thought the scholar as he continued staring intensely into Marluxia's eyes. "I'm referring to the fact that you worry about me so much, yet you shy away when I try to reciprocate," Four explained.

"Professeur..." Marluxia whispered leaning forward slightly, drawn into the blond's green eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm not...used to it. That is the reason. I'm not used to being worried about," the flower replied, since that was just how things were to him.

"Neither was I, at first," replied Four, loosening his grip. "But I eventually did get used to it, and you should as well...because I love you." His voice was soft at this point, trying to calm his lover down, but as a force of habit the Academic's pale face colored at his last few words.

"Idiote." Marluxia laughed softly, eyes softening from their previous glare, "You're always worried about, you just never noticed," he whispered, letting go of the blond's arms now, "I-I'll try though, love. I'll try." He leaned closer to the blond now, moving to kiss him. "Je t'aime."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sleep time~?)

6.

Vexen's hand crept up Marluxia's back to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him the rest of the way in. The Academic softly kissed him, his eyes blinking shut. He focused on nothing else but the contact he shared with his precious rose, warm against cool, their limbs intertwined.

Marluxia smirked slightly against the kiss, blue eyes sliding back closed. _Fine, if he won't sleep, I won't let him_, the flower thought. He loved the feeling of being so close to his lover, hands returning to Vexen's back, softly running over it before giving a tight squeeze to the Academic's butt. He did not kiss back softly at all either, wanting to push the scientist back against the bed now.

Vexen was mildly surprised when he was met with more force than he expected. _This could take a while...not that I object_, thought Four, gasping in surprise when Marluxia squeezed him. The blond felt himself being pushed onto his back, so he rolled over and let Marluxia take control of him once again.

Marluxia set his hands flat against the bed, drawing away from Vexen slowly to break the kiss now, hovering over the blond only slightly. He had let Vexen have his fun, that and he had said he did not want him to act like an _object_, so he wouldn't. "Sure you don't want to sleep, Vexen?" he whispered darkly to the scientist, blue eyes still tightly closed.

Hearing the tone of Marluxia's voice at that point, Vexen didn't think he really had a choice anymore. That, and he felt much more comfortable in this much more familiar position. "I really can't say no when you say it like that," the Academic hummed in reply.

Marluxia leaned down now and licked Vexen's cheek. "I was only giving you the choice, Vexen." He moved to lay back down at the blond's side now. "We have completely different drives, is all."

Vexen reluctantly agreed as he stretched, feeling each vertebra click while he arched his back. "Hm, I guess so. My stamina isn't exactly where I'd like it to be..." he admitted with some chagrin.

"Ah, Vexen." Marluxia purred softly, gently setting his right hand on the blond's chest. "As long as it is high enough to satisfy me from time to time we should be fine," he whispered truthfully. That and he was use to working with people not on the same level as him, sadly.

Vexen looked over to Marluxia, blushing a little. "I apologize...I'm working on it," replied the scholar, closing his eyes and clasping the flower's hand in his own.

"Ne, thank you, Vexen." Marluxia whispered, pulling the blond's hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly, "feeling" happy again, "It means a lot."

Green eyes opened again as Vexen's pale hand held Marluxia's cheek, his thumb grazing over the Assassin's pink lips. "You're quite welcome. Let's see how I improve in a month's time, hm?" asked the chemist with a small grin.

Marluxia's blue eyes opened now to look at his lover's green. "I'll make sure you get in quite the bit of practice before then, ne?" he asked back, though the answer meant so little to the sex-driven flower.

Vexen leaned over and planted a kiss on Marluxia's forehead. "I'm all for the pursuit of improvement. I appreciate the support," the scientist replied.

"Nn, well it is for me after all. Of course you have my support." the flower replied softly, "Now sleep love. If you keep touching me like this I may just _jump_ you."

The blond pouted and turned so his back was facing Marluxia. "Now why do I have the nasty feeling that you might try to jump me while I'm asleep?" Vexen asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Vexen..." Marluxia whispered, almost sounding "hurt". He sat up and moved to kiss the blond's neck after pushing his hair slightly to the side. "I would never touch you unless I knew you wanted me to."

Vexen shook his head and reached back with one hand to lightly tap Marluxia on the head. "I'm joking, Marluxia," Vexen chuckled. "Now get over here if you want me to sleep well."

Marluxia just set his head on Vexen's head, being stubborn again. "Professeur is the one that turned away," he replied, licking the scientist's spine, "Now sleep, or I will jump you, love."

Vexen shivered a little and drew in a sharp breath feeling Marluxia's tongue. He looked over his shoulder and taunted, "Well, if someone keeps _bothering_ me, I won't be able to sleep, now will I?"

"That is the _point_, love." Marluxia smirked back at the blond, placing a soft kiss on the Scientist's chest before drawing away again and sitting up now. "Sorry, professeur."

Vexen rolled his eyes and gave Marluxia a playful poke in the middle of his chest. "Hmph. You're not sorry," he teased with a grin, sitting up and getting in Marluxia's face.

"You don't even realize _why _I am apologizing, do you?" Marluxia whispered, pulling his legs up to his chest now. His voice was almost soft, almost "sad". "Professeur..."

Vexen blinked at the sudden change of behavior, an eyebrow popping up. "Er...perhaps I misunderstood you?" he asked. _Why _was he such a moment-killer? "What for, then?"

Marluxia shook his head slightly before placing it on his knees. "I would rather not explain. So just let me watch you sleep, ok?" His voice really did almost sound "sad", which had to be odd since it was not like he felt sad.

Vexen let out a sigh as he laid himself down again on his back. "Very well," he eventually said, "But promise me you won't look so distraught when I wake up, all right?"

"Ya, I won't." Marluxia whispered back, lifting his head up and nodding, blue eyes sliding open to look at Vexen. "Now goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Marluxia," Vexen replied, touching Marluxia briefly on the shoulder before shutting his eyes and began drifting off.

Marluxia simply set his head back on his knees now, blue eyes just watching Vexen. He knew that he should sleep, but he_ wanted_ to watch his lover right then; it gave him a sense of peace, was all. Not even noticing the tear that slid down the left side of his face, he was so "scared" of losing him.

After a few seconds Vexen cracked open an eye to find Marluxia still sitting there. "Don't sit like that," Vexen murmured half-asleep, "It's bad for your posture..." He weakly pointed to the pillow next to him.

"No," Marluxia replied instantly, shaking his head, "I will not be able to watch Vexen then." He moved his left hand to run over his eyes then because he did feel tired, though when he actually felt that he was crying he was slightly surprised, "No."

Vexen didn't hear Marluxia's reply; he was already asleep. A peaceful look settled on his features, his chest slowly rising and falling.

_ Ha, it's for the best_, Marluxia thought now, setting his hand back down on the bed, back to smiling as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his lover's chest. He was pleased to see the blond looking so peaceful now.

Over the course of his sleep, Vexen stirred every so often, rolling onto his side and murmuring his lover's name.

_ Meany_, Marluxia thought, trying his blue eyes barely obeying him as he shook his head in a feeble effort to stay awake. He was laying on his side now, legs still slightly against his stomach. _Stay awake! Let me watch him!_ He was yelling at himself really, making sure to keep some minor distance away from himself and Vexen now.

As time passed, Vexen grew restless, his brows creasing a little and a small frown creeping across his lips. He rolled over again, now with his back to Marluxia.

Blue eyes could no longer stay open, and Marluxia was giving into his need to sleep, mildly still yelling at himself. He was visually very vain; mentally, not at all. He scooted over closer to the blond now and softly rested a hand on his side, where it lingered for a moment before drifting away as he fell asleep.

-Fin


End file.
